


(you are) the only exception

by Hieiandshino



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Robin and Batgirl. <i>The wrong</i> Batgirl.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you are) the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> DC (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Fanfic set at the beginning of _The New 52_.
> 
> Title of the fanfic comes from Paramore's _The only exception_.

“Hi, Robin”. Barbara called, stopping right at his side without losing her balance. Damian just looked at her, making a small note in his head: Fatgirl would have done it with much more trouble.

“Hello, _Oracle_ ”. He says and ignores the way she flinches.

“You should call me Batgirl”.

“I’m getting used to your new identity”.

“It’s Batgirl, like it always should have been”. She answered, defensive but full of conviction. Robin just glared at her, dismissing what she said with ease.

If she always had to be Batgirl, why give it to Cassandra, then Stephanie, in the first place?

“I hope we can work together as a team”. Barbara Gordon started again, sounding humbler¹ this time, probably trying to start the talk all over again.

It was pointless.

“If it is required, we will”.

“And what about working together even if Batman doesn’t order you to?”

He just scowled her and told her the truth, with a voice that said Damian thought Barbara Gordon was just stupid: “I’ll work with Spoiler, then”.

Oracle bitted an exasperated sigh. One that, if it was Stephanie, it would be loud and sincere because she never held back anything from Damian. She never had to; he would always be able to handle whatever Stephanie threw at him, and she knew it.

“Damian, you have to stop with that. You have to _get over it_ ”. She said, annoyed, but at the same time angry and sad.

Damian looked at her, unimpressed still.

“You are Batgirl, but you’re not _Fatgirl_. And never will be. So _you_ get over it”. And with that, Damian Wayne was gone.

Barbara watched Damian swing and wondered what Stephanie did to be so much loved by him.

But, thinking again, there was no surprise. Stephanie was always the exception; the unexpected ally, the unexpected fighter.

And Spoiler and Robin always did a hell of a good job, as much as Robin and Batgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - I don't think she sounded humble. In my head, she only toned down a little because Damian is hard to deal with, but he decided to name it something else (and humbler because he thinks that being Batgirl again is Barbara being _proud_ ).
> 
> This is really old. _Really old_. 2012, guys. You can notice I am using past instead of present and that this story is simple, compared to my new ones. I decided to post like this because I am proud of it and I like the way I wrote Damian (refusing to let go, really bad at changes etc). Besides, this was still a moment in my writing in which I haven't realized I did not describe it much.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3


End file.
